


Stumbling Into You

by Letters_to_Somebody



Series: Last Call For Two [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_to_Somebody/pseuds/Letters_to_Somebody
Summary: A mix of short works where (y/n) and Shorter meet in different scenarios, different lives, and different relationship statuses. It's a grab bag of fluff, angst, and maybe eventual smut, so read the notes for each story summary!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Shorter Wong/Reader
Series: Last Call For Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Stumbling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> You were just going out for a drink with a coworker- so what went wrong here? 
> 
> A fluffy story about meeting Shorter for the first time

It all started with a gentle tap and a friendly smile. You never thought it could have ended with bullets whizzing by you on a Friday night. As you thought back on the events before the fire fight from where you were crouched behind your up turned table with your hands covering your ears. Tears threatening the corners of your eyes. You desperately tried to pull them back swallowing the thick lump in your throat.

The night had started normally with you packing up your photography equipment when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Turning around you saw your coworker Eji Okumura with his equipment all packed up.

“Hey (y/n), I’m going drinking tonight with some old friends, want to come?”

Eji was cute in that boyish charm sort of way, he didn’t have a malicious bone in his body from what you could tell. He had dark eyes that were warm like an autumn fire. His hair was black, and his bangs fell into his face quiet often. Sometimes you wondered how it didn’t get in his face while taking photos, but you’d seen his photos. They were breath taking, almost like paintings. Eji was a truly talented photographer. He also didn’t always live in New York actually coming abroad from Japan.

“Yea I’d love to,” You answered slinging your bag over your shoulder.

His smile was wide and bright as if he was trying to blind you as he gave a little nod.

“Can’t wait to see you there!”

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you watched him walk away happy as a clam.

You wondered which friend’s you would be meeting, and most of all you hopped it was Ash, who you knew for sure wasn’t just a friend. The way Eji’s eyes lit up, and his face had a dreamy glow about it, you knew. You were just waiting for Eji to tell you, maybe tonight would be the night. You couldn’t hold your excitement in as you rushed to your car already wondering what you should wear.

Getting to the bar you were sort of surprised by Eji’s choice as you pretended to fiddle with your phone while walking down the street. The streetlights weren’t enough to make you feel safe as you stopped at the entrance of an alley on high alert as people walked past you. This part of town wasn’t exactly known for its friendly inhabitants and you make a point to avoid it all costs. You were shivering and it wasn’t from the cold.

You felt a tap and couldn’t hold back your shriek as you spun around too fast nearly knocking yourself to the ground. Instead a string calloused hand grabbed your arm and kept you from completely landing on your ass. A man twice your height smiled as he hoisted you forward, and you pictured yourself falling directly into the hideous yellow jacket that stood before you. Luckily your autopilot kicked in and your feet steadied themselves. Instead you awkwardly starred into the sunglasses looking back at you. Your reflection looked so unsure and still unsteady.

“Uh,” You shuffled, “T-t-tha”

He laughed.

That shut you right up.

He laughed and walked away into the alley.

You balled your hands into fists and suddenly your fear was gone and replaced with immense amounts of anger. How dare he! What a jerk! You fumed as you texted Eji.

‘Where are you?’ You sent.

“Here!”

You made it a point to turn slowly seeing Eji waving his arms around making sure he got your attention. You in return gave a small wave happy you wouldn’t be so alone now.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Eji rubbed the back of his head ruffling his dark hair, “Sorry,” he bowed.

“No no,” You laughed awkwardly, “It’s fine, really.”

Eji started walking towards the alley, “I think you’re really going to like everyone.”

You knew you trusted Eji, but you still couldn’t believe you were going to follow any man into a dimly lit alley with a red door at the end of it. However, Eji held out his hand, and as you took it you felt safe letting allowing him to lead the way.

Inside was a lot less scary then you thought it would be, it really looked like a regular sports bar. There was some extra paint chipping off the walls, and it was a little dimmer then most bar’s you’ve frequented, but it wasn’t the worst you’ve been in. Some of the patrons looked a little rough, and you kept your eyes fixed on Eji’s back as he confidently strutted forward like a man on a mission. Peeking over Eji’s shoulder you suddenly knew why.

A young man sat at the end of the bar and he was gorgeous, with a slender frame and long blonde hair that fell freely around his face. Immediately you could tell that was Ash by the look on Eji’s face. It was a soft day dreamer smile that made him look like he had just gotten home after a long flight.

“Ash,” Eji called out.

Bright emerald eyes looked back like they had been asleep for years and were waking from a never-ending dream. Leaving his drink at the bar Ash ran up to Eji and you stood back-sort of awkwardly watching them reunite. You didn’t miss the way your own heart skipped a beat though.

The three of you decided to occupy the space of a large round wooden table.

“This is (y/n),” Eji introduced you.

You nodded towards Ash, “I’ve heard so much about you,” you glanced at Eji smirking.

Eji’s face broke out into a blush.

Ash laughed and you decided to order a beer ready to start asking for details on how they met.

“Who else is coming tonight?” Eji asked.

“Shorter’s already here,” Ash hooked his thumb towards the back.

You turned around and your face fell flat, seeing the purple mohawk, it was that jerk from earlier. He was talking to a group of people, and you didn’t miss the girls hanging around. You turned back around taking a large swig of beer. You hoped that wasn’t Shorter- what a sleazy guy.

About an hour later and here you were, Ash was the first one to notice standing up all of a sudden. Eji was on edge after, and you were looking between the two confused. Next thing you know the door opens with a crash as someone kicks it open and then you see guns. You’ve never seen a gun so close before. Seeing several makes your blood run cold. Before a bullet even starts flying Eji is turning the table on its side and pushing you behind it.

“(y/n) get down,” Eji instructed.

“What the fuck is happening, “You can’t help your voice form going up another octave in panic.

Ash pauses loading his gun and shakes his head, “I’m guessing you didn’t hear about the ang leader thing?”

Your eyes go wide as dinner plates, “The what?”

“I thought you were taking a break,” Eji crosses his arms pouting as if any of this was normal.

Ash rolled his eyes, “I don’t have a choice, and it’s not like I knew this would happen. I did have a nice night planned out.”

“Do you at least have one for me?” Eji asked again sounding more mildly annoyed then terrified.

Ash looked just as stunned as you, “Eji, I’m not-“

“Ash,” Eji scolded him, “I’ll grab one myself.” He threatened.

Ash shook his head, “Fine stay behind me.”

You reached out grabbing onto the back of Eji’s shirt saying nothing but shaking your head and pleading with your eyes.

Eji’s boyish smile and charm somehow seemed older now- like they had been exactly where you are.

Eji put his hand over yours, “I promise we’ll finish this quickly.”

With that you were in the present squeezing your eyes shut wondering where Eji and Ash were among the chaos. You heard a bullet hit your over turned table and you yelped pulling your knees in even closer.

You felt large warm hands cover your own and your eyes snapped open face to face with a dark pair of sunglasses no one should have been wearing inside at this time of night.

His smile was mischievous and playful, and you hated how calm he could be about the situation. He gently pulled your ears away from your ears.

“I was going to ask you this later, but now seems like a good time,” his Chinese accent was subtle, “How about we get out of here.”

Before you can even imagine protesting, he pulled you to your feet and you feel too exposed. You do however catch a glimpse of Ash standing behind the bar and you trust Eji is with him. At least you could be at ease knowing they were okay. Before you could make any more assessments though the man with the purple mohawk was ushering you forward keeping himself in front of you. It took you a minute to realize he was looking behind him and peppering out bullets every few steps. He kept you in front of him like as he acted like a shield.

“You gonna open that?” He shouted down to you.

Seeing a door in front of you with a push bar you hold your hands out feeling the cold metal smack against your hands as the bar depressed. The door released with a click and the cold night air crashed into your lungs. You don’t stop there though continuously guided forward by the body behind you.

“Wait!” You shout and the man with purple hair halts.

He looks down at you frowning, “We should probably get a little further away.”

You shake your head, “We can’t,” You don’t know what you’re doing but you take a step forward back towards the chaos, “My friends they’re-“

An arm comes down in front of you stopping you cold.

“Ash and Eji are fine, I promise, “The man gave a thumbs up, “This isn’t their first rodeo.” His smile is crooked.

Your head is spinning, this isn’t their first time going through this?

“Why don’t we wait for them somewhere a little safer?” He started to walk away.

You stayed rooted in place hoping he would walk away without you.

“Look if you die Ash will have my ass,” The man with the purple mohawk groans.

You cross your arms and pout, “I don’t even know your name.”

“Shorter Wong, at your service,” He bowed down with a flourish.

You hesitated, but it was cold outside, and the gun shots were slowing, “(y/n)” you almost pout.

‘Why don’t we get out of here?” Shorter holds his hand out.

You bite your lip still glancing back at the bar, “I think I’ll wait-“

Before you could finish your thought, you were hoisted over Shorter’s shoulders shouting every profanity you knew.

“Put me down!” You scream kicking your legs.

“I tried to get you to go the easy way,” Shorter sighed sounding like he was the one being kidnapped, “You won’t gain anything by staying there. Will you watch the feet!” He barked out.

Stilling your legs, you let yourself rag-doll in defeat.

“Will they really be okay?” You whisper more to yourself, but Shorter heard you.

Putting you back down on solid ground Shorter’s smile was small, but it was genuine.

“You really don’t know anything about Eji do you? Those guys have been through it all. A little fire fight is nothing,” Shorter rubs the top of your head and you can’t ignore the warmth of his fingers.

Even as you push his lean frame away-not missing the muscle you could feel under his thin white shirt. You carefully run your fingers through your hair attempting to fix whatever he had done. Shorter laughed, but continued his route and you followed this man with a wild purple Mohawk, sunglasses he didn’t need, and an eyebrow ring into the dark. This wasn’t the night you were expecting.

Showing up to a restaurant in China town that looked closed you watched Shorter go to a set of stairs that lead up to a small balcony and door. You looked down at the old metal stairs and felt a lump in your throat. Looking up you heard Shorter walk down a few stairs and hold out his hand. Gently you accepted the help up and his warm fingers around yours sends a shiver up your spine. When you get to the balcony and wait for him to unlock the door all of a sudden you feel too close to this man you literally had run into before even entering the bar. Then he went and saved your life. The adrenaline was wearing off.

“Welcome to my humble home, please take your shows off,” Shorter instructed.

You did as you were told and then followed Shorter into a small living room. It was cozy and well lived in with books and magazines lying around. Along with some other knickknacks, you didn’t miss the gun on the end table under the lamp though. Shorter must have noticed because he swiftly picked it up and took it down the hallway returning shortly afterwards.

You crossed your arms, “It’s not like I didn’t see it.”

Shorter shrugged, “Pretend you didn’t?”

You looked at him like he was nuts.

“How about something to drink, your bar night did get cut short,” Shorter offered.

You sat back on the couch with a heavy sigh, “Might as well.”

Shorter disappeared into what you assumed was the kitchen and returned with a glass of what looked like coke.

“Rum and coke curtesy of this gentleman right here,” Shorter handed you the glass before taking a seat next to you.

Taking a swing you nearly choked, if anything it was more like rum with a splash of coke.

“Like it?” Shorter smirked.

You took another swig, “Delicious, my compliments to the drunk bar tender.”

“Could a drunk bar tender do this?”

Fishing into his pocket Shorter pulled out a butterfly knife and started spinning the blade open and closed. The blade danced in the light and you held your breath watching it.

“Probably,” You shrugged acting unimpressed.

Shorter looked defeated before he stood up and went to the other side of the coffee table.

“How about this?”

Putting his glass down Shorter held both hands up in the air, and before you couldn’t stop him, he was leaning forward and kicking his legs up into a handstand.  
You couldn’t help yourself as you started giggling watching him keep his balance, which was the most impressive thing he’d done that night. Scratch that- the mist impressive thing was grab you during a firefight and make it out into the alley unharmed.

With a loud thud Shorter fell on his back and your giggle turned into howling laughter as he picked himself up.

“So-Sorry,” You sputtered, “That was kind of cool I guess.”

“You’re too hard to please.” Shorter scoffed, but you didn’t miss the smile on his lips.

A phone started ringing and you saw Shorter reach into his pocket and pull out his cell phone.

“Yo,” Shorter answered, “Cool, you’re not dead,” he laughed.

Your ears perked up at that. You watched Shorter pace around a little as you sipped your drink.

Hanging up Shorter gave you a thumbs up, “Our boys are on their way over.”

You leaned back on the couch with a whine, “I can’t believe Ash is a gang leader. Eji didn’t mention that one when he talked about him. In fact, he only said good things.”

Shorter took a seat next to you, “That checks, you can’t just give that information out you know. Plus, in Eji’s eyes Ash is nothing more than a harmless cat. That guy took down the fucking mafia.”

“You’re kidding,” You pulled your feet up on the couch facing Shorter.

He shook his head, “Seriously, Ash is a monster sometimes, but Eji makes him harmless. It’s actually kind of boring.”

“Tell me more about them,” You press.

Shorter needs no more convincing, “Only if you take a drink every time it gets dramatic.”

You nod not realizing what you’re getting yourself into. Shorter decides to tell you the story of their first summer and fall together. He tells it like he’s told it a thousand times. Every word is carefully chosen, and no detail is sparred. You idly sip your drink getting lost in the story telling prowess of Shorter. He knew how to keep an audience hooked. At the halfway part he got up to refill your glass.

“Come on Shorter,” you whined, “I need to know what happens next.”

“Good, because it involves me probably being the best friend in the world,” Shorter boasted handing you the glass.

The story continues and you’re starting to feel the drink in your toes. You’re also now noticing how Shorter looks a little tense as he’s telling the story, he’s fumbling over words, and he seems embraced talking about himself.

“I did something I’m not proud of,” Shorter runs his hand through his purple Mohawk, and it looked flattened and sad.

Instinctively you put your hand on his knee giving a small squeeze, “We can skip that part if you want.” Your voice comes out softer than you expected it to.

Shorter grins and picks your hand up moving it back towards you.

“You know,” Shorter’s laugh was breathy, “You’re probably the first person to not want some sort of dirt on me.”

“I’m not a gang leader,” You informed him.

“Yea,” Shorter’s grin was all teeth.

Taking a deep breath, you could tell Shorter was going to tell you anyways. A stranger. He was going to expose his cards right there to a girl he pulled out of a bar because you were friends with his best friend’s boyfriend. He was going to tell you something he hated about himself, did he trust you. A stranger?  
Before Shorter said another word, you put your newly empty glass down on the coffee table and leaned towards him making him lean back on the couch.

“Uh,” Shorter’s laugh was nervous, “(y/n) I haven’t finished the story yet. We’ve getting to the good stuff.”

You still crept closer feeling your core shake, had you ever been this bold before? You weren’t that drunk, and you knew it, but being buzzed was a good cover just in case.

Shorter sunk down into the couch and as you towered over his frame that was much longer than yours you felt the heat rise in your cheeks. Your heart was beating fast ad suddenly you weren’t sure what to do next. Shorter smiled and you felt like he could see right through your façade now that you’ve paused.

“Want me to keep telling the story?”

You bit your bottom lip, “Thanks for rescuing me earlier,” your voice felt small in the bubble you had created for the two of you, “And for not leaving me in the dark about anything.”

Shorter shrugged his look more sincere, “You deserve to know what you’re getting yourself into.” His voice was low and husky.

Without a second thought you reached down with one hand and remove the stupid sunglasses he’s been wearing all night and place them on the side table next to the couch. Then you lean back at stare at him. He’s undeniably beautiful. His features match the accent you catch on the ends of his words. His eyes are hooded, dark, and gorgeous. It’s like looking into the milky way and the milky way is looking back. You feel small-smaller- next to this giant that is leagues ahead of you in beauty and bravery. As you gaze at him like examining a fine portrait you notice he finally looks away, he looks almost nervous. You didn’t think a smooth talked like him could get nervous. You thought he had it all figured out.

Slowly Shorter reaches his hand up towards you, but you watch his fingers start to curl back like he’s afraid to touch you. Instinctively you meet him halfway placing your cheek into his warm palm. Now it’s your turn to look down towards the floor as his calloused finger rubbed across your cheek. You felt his gravitational pull start to weigh you down and you closed your eyes waiting for impact.

Shorter tasted like the ghost of cigarettes masked in bubblegum. He smelled like he had just spent a week in the woods or working on a new table. You could feel the strength in his arms as he gentle wrapped one around your back. His hand had moved to card through your hair. You had to pull back for air, and when you opened your eyes you could see your heart laying out bare in front of you in swirling dark eyes.

The door to the apartment opened and your head snapped up before Shorter sat up like a shot pushing you to the side positioning his body in front of you while pulling a gun from between the couch cushions aiming for the door.

“Chill out,” Ash put his hands up looking smug, “You should have asked me to knock.”

You felt your face get red as Ash laughed and Shorter relaxed pushing his hair back shaking his head.

“You want a drink?” Shorter asked.

“I’d love one,” Ash stepped into the apartment, “Eji?”

Eji’s face was beat red and his mouth was slightly open like he was trying to process the scene they had interrupted.

“I-uh”

“Sounds like he needs one,” Ash sat on the loveseat on the other end of the room.

Eji smiled at you, “I’m glad you’re okay, sorry about that (y/n).”

“It’s fine,” You hopped you didn’t look too flushed, “Shorter had been great company.”

“I bet he has been,” Ash snorted.

Shorter smacked the back of his head before handing him his drink.

“he was actually telling me the charming story about how you two met,” You smirked teasingly.

Eji’s face was red again as he looked over at Ash.

“Man, Shorter never tells that right, we’ll have to start from the top,” Ash leaned into the loveseat throwing his arm around Eji.

You laughed and when Shorter took his seat next to you, he mimicked Ash throwing his arm around your shoulders and letting you make the move to lean into him. Which you did in a matter of seconds.

The night rolled on and you could feel your heart beat rapidly in your chest as you stole glances with Shorter. You could feel the heat in your cheeks, and you wondered if he’d be up for a drink tomorrow?


End file.
